


A Chick Flick Moment

by Angryangryowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Movie Night, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and the reader watch a movie together. From a prompt on the dirtysupernaturalimagines tumblr. 'Imagine watching a romantic sex scene on TV and all you could think about was Sam doing all those things to you.' I sorta meant for this to be smuttier but oh well :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chick Flick Moment

Imagine watching a romantic sex scene on TV and all you could think about was Sam doing all those things to you.

‘Didn’t think this was your kind of thing?’ You commented, perching on the arm of the couch. Sam glanced up at the sound of your voice and half-smiled at the romcom on the screen. That cute little half smile, a quirk of his top lip that was somehow incredibly appealing

‘Maybe not, definitely not Dean’s kind of thing. Mister no-chick-flick-moments, y’know.’ He shrugged ‘But I don’t mind something soft and harmless where I don’t have to think too much.’

‘It’s underrated I guess, switching your brain off for a while.’ You sat together in silence for a minute, watching the couple laughing in the park, surrounded by autumn leaves. 

‘You can get comfy, (Y/N). Grab a beer. I don’t think Dean’ll be back ‘til morning, the way he was looking at that waitress. Some company would be kinda nice.’ 

He shuffled his massive frame over a little to make room for you on the couch. You flopped down next to him with a beer from the fridge, curling your legs under you. ‘You all fixed up after earlier?’ You nodded to the clean bandage around his bicep, trying not to stare too long at the muscular arm and gently tanned skin underneath it. It was probably a terrible idea to think those things about Sam. You had no idea how long you might be working with the brothers, helping with research on a fairly nasty werewolf had turned into travelling with them for two weeks now. Rooting out the alpha was proving a little more difficult than you’d first thought.

‘Oh, yeah. Nothing a bit of whisky and dental floss couldn’t fix. That was a nice shot there, though. Would’ve been a lot worse without you.’

You shrugged off the compliment, settling back into the couch. The film continued, the couple driving...somewhere, you hadn’t really been paying attention. They stopped, rain pelting against the car windows. As the man stroked the hair out of the woman’s face, you rested your head gently against Sam’s shoulder. Maybe that might be a bit weird? Before you could think about it too much, Sam shuffled his arm loose and draped it gently around your shoulders, the rough pad of his thumb tracing small circles on your upper arm.

You hadn’t noticed before quite how nice he smelled, like vanilla and cinnamon and sweat, not unpleasant, just warm and comforting. Fuck it, you thought to yourself. You rested your cheek against his chest, feeling his steady pulse through the worn flannel shirt. Watching the couple on screen kiss, you wondered how Sam’s lips might feel, how good he’d taste. No, probably a bad idea, you reminded yourself.

The couple had made it into a hotel room. You tried not to concentrate too hard on what they were doing, but the thoughts of Sam’s mouth on you, on your lips, cheeks, neck, shoulders, his teeth on your ear lobe, that gorgeous smiling mouth teasing a nipple, kept creeping in. They were definitely not helping, you shuffled a little, feeling a slowly spreading warmth between your thighs. Bad idea. Very bad.

‘Cold?’ He glanced down at you, his wide, warm hand squeezing the top of your arm.

‘Yeah, a little...’

‘C’mere. I mean – if you want to.’ He looked down, a little embarrassed realising what he’d just said.

‘I do want.’ You could feel a cheeky smile tugging at the corners of your mouth. Well, you hadn’t been planning to flirt exactly. Or cuddle watching movies with Sam. But he started it. And now he was definitely continuing it. Sliding his other arm under your knees, he scooped you into his lap. His warm fingers brushing the hem of your top aside and stroking your back was probably not entirely accidental.

You curled into the warmth of his body, one of his hands coming to rest on your thigh. People in the next room could probably hear the thundering of your heart, but any thoughts of this were silenced by soft lips against your ear, murmuring to you. ‘If I’m honest, I’m kinda hoping you’ll stick around, Y/N’

Before your preoccupied brain could come up with any sort of response, his lips were gently pressed to yours, his fingers slowly combing through your hair. Your hand curled into the edge of his shirt, pulling him closer. This only encouraged more soft, teasing kisses, lips just brushing yours, a few strands of hair tickling your face. 

His hand, definitely not accidental this time, settled into the small of your back under your top, tracing the curve of your spine. Shuffling for a little more access, you had somehow ended up straddling Sam as his lips had moved to your neck, softly sucking and nipping below your ear, your fingers winding into his hair as you moaned your approval.

Pulling back for a second, Sam glanced up at you. ‘I...uh...you’re sure this is what you want, Y/N?’

Planting a gentle kiss next to his ear, you replied quietly. ‘Yes. And I’ll tell you a secret..’

‘Mmm?’ 

‘I’m kind of hoping I’ll stick around too.’


End file.
